originalcharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Sara Barbosa
Sara Barbosa is a student attending South Aires High School and a close friend of the protagonist, Chou. She is portrayed by Kehlani Perrish. Appearance Sara is of Hispanic descent and above-average height. She has black, wavy hair that reaches just below her shoulders and a tanned complexion. Sara notes that she has a bad habit of not showering, so her hair is often messy with grease and sweat. She almost always wears cosmetics, despite her tomboy appearance. Her style is mainly casual and sporty, but with a revealling touch, often showing off her curvy figure. Her nose is pierced on the left nostril and, later on, she gets numerous of tattoos. She has been described as "rugged looking" with an intimidating presence, but is still quite attractive. Personality Synopsis History Sara spent most of her youth as an only-child living in Alabama with her divorced father and pet dog. Her mother, Robin, and her grandmother lived in Las Vegas; Robin was the co-owner of a car repair shop with her uncle, Beck. Despite the distance, Sara would keep in contact with her and visit every summer break. As a kid, Sara was very inflexible and introverted, having few, but extremely close, friends, much to the surprise of her current peers. When her father got remarried, Sara felt like Robin was being replaced. Her relationship with her step-mother was shaky, at first, but Sara learned to adapt and actually felt sorrow when they soon divorced. Midway through highschool, her father got a new job as a college sports recruiter, but this required him to travel the country more than often. Because of this, Sara had to move to her mother's home in Las Vegas. There, her personality took on a drastic change, which she attributes to the influence of her new friends. She became much more outspoken, dry, and adventurous, often getting speeding tickets and arguing with the teachers. She also gained a passion for automobiles after working in Robin and Beck's shop, even considering on becoming a professional drag racer. However, Sara was one of the many students in Mrs. Lewis' infamously strict English class that ultimately failed (with a 54%). Relationships Trivia *She has a light deep Southern accent, which diminished after living in Las Vegas. *Robin and her had a male German Shepherd-Husky mix dog named Husky and a male mixed-breed named Dobbs. The previous family dog, Tessa (which was a Bullmastiff mix), passed away when Sara hit her teens. **Teresa and Dobbs were from the pound. Husky was from a breeder. *Sara has smoked a cigarette once before moving, out of peer pressure. *In her free time, Sara enjoys singing and woodworking. The latter became a hobby after taking a high school class on it. **A lot of her bedroom's furniture are from woodworking. *Her scent has been described as distinct of cigarette smoke, sweat and gasoline. **This may be due to Robin, Beck, and Morty being smokers, her poor hygiene, and working at her family's car repair shop. ***Her grandfather (Beck and Robin's father) was a heavy smoker too. He passed in his middle ages. * Sara is very patriotic. She has many clothes with the American flag's pattern. * She is a third generation American. Her grandparents were from Mexico but her mother and father were raised in America. * Her religious affiliation is Christianity, although she does not attend church often. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Murphy's Characters